Something In Common
by EllaBieber20
Summary: well Troy and Gabriella both lose the parents tragically and they are only children so they go to a special institue where they deal with depression, what happenes wehn Troy meets Gabriella will love bloom? TxG! Troyella ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Something in Common.

Hey guys I'm back and with my latest story it came really weird to me I was thinking last night about all the people who have lost parents, and it made me feel grateful that I have a mom and dad, this story is a ill on the sad side  but don't worry it gets happier towards the end I promise.

_Gabriella_

Hey it's me geeky gabby as I'm known at West High and the only people who love me is my mom and dad and probably my dog Flossy, but she barely acknowledges me anymore I live next door to a boy called Shaq Nelson he is quite tall, tanned and has an amazing six pack, how do I know this I used to date the jerk before he found out I was a nerd, he goes to my school and he is an utter jerk when your captain of the football team and your dad is the coach things get a bit loud around 9pm at night, when I'm either resting or doing homework like normal people and Shaq and his dad are kicking a football around. So I go to West High school even though I went to East Elementary and East Middle I go to West High I should of gone to East High at least there I would of had my friends Chad, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Ryan since I am a knight and no longer a wildcat if I step foot into wildcat territory they will supposedly get someone called Troy Bolton onto me who was supposedly a Knight until his dad got transferred to East High's Coach after the other retired.

So that is me Gabriella Montez or Geeky Gabby and something tragic happened today, today is the day my parents died.

_Troy_

Hey me East High's heartthrob Troy Bolton, I was never noticed in West Middle so my dad moved me to East High and he also go the job as coach just after he transferred me which was great, I have great friends called Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Kelsi Jason and Zeke, Zeke is dating Sharpay, Ryan is dating Kelsi, Chad is dating Taylor and me and Jason are free men although Jason is friendly with hip hop nerd Martha she is kind of cool I mean a great dancer an all. I seem to have no enemies I remember my enemy in West Middle Shaq Nelson the utter jerk who I hate. Maybe one day Shaq will meet me again and I'll make sure I break his nose.

So that's me Troy Bolton or East High's Heartthrob and something tragic happened today, today is the day my parents died.

**How was my first chapter i hope it was alright i know it was short just introducing Troy and Gabriella and yes it is Troyella as always so R&R and gimme any ideas on what you would like to happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

Something in Common!

Well hey I'm doing this now because I have it planned out in my head, and I really want to it is currently 4:21pm in California.

Last Chapter:

I seem to have no enemies I remember my enemy in West Middle Shaq Nelson the utter jerk who I hate. Maybe one day Shaq will meet me again and I'll make sure I break his nose.

So that's me Troy Bolton or East High's Heartthrob and something tragic happened today, today is the day my parents died.

This Chapter:

_Gabriella_

As I sat there staring out at the fields passing by I knew that what had happened was real and not just some nightmare, it was real my parents has passed away and I was alone in the world of hate. I was on my way to Silver lake Home For The depression Of Young Children, i am rooming with the one and only Chloe Tipper who were here for depression of the death of her 3 younger sisters Madi (3), Caitlin (7) and Lizzi (2 months). Wow that must be hard well maybe we will become good friends.

I looked down at the paper with the key connected to it room 32, building 3, Sisters of Silver Lake. I opened the door and peeked in a saw I timid girl sitting there who I assumed was Chloe she looked about 11 had shoulder length blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes, she was holding a picture frame which i assumed must be her sisters.

"Hey, I'm your new roommate. Gabriella Montez" Gabriella said waving

" Hi Gabriella I'm Chloe Tipper I'm 11 i have been here since I was 8 when my 3 younger sisters passed away the oldest would be 10 now and I regret that day my mom and dad left all four of us on the sidewalk outside our house they just got in a taxi and left us. Madison or Madi for short just walked out as we went to cross the road and got hit by an oncoming car she survived but died just before the ambulance arrived just after she got hit Caitlin who was holding baby Lizzi's baby carrier ran over to see if Madi was okay and got hit by another car and died instantly Lizzi survived for a couple of weeks but died later from heart failure. So that is why I are here why are you here?" Chloe asked after telling her story

"I'm not here for anything as bad as that' Gabriella said almost breaking down 'I'm here because my mom and dad got hit by a truck while coming back from the holiday in Spain the died on impact and it it is so hard to even I-imagine life without my mom and dad I got got asked to be moved here to help with my d-depression" Gabriella said sobbing

"Wow, that's got to be tough, how old are you?" Chloe asked

"S-sixteen" Gabriella replied calming down a little bit

"You're going to be on your own from next week I'm out of here and you're going to be sharing with a boy since the boy's rooms are full he is the same age as you and is in for the same thing they expect no silly behaviour and trust you because your both suitable ages" Chloe said smiling

"Really? I can't share a room with a boy again not after Shaq!" Gabriella replied

"Sorry Gab's" Chloe said before turning a leaving the room

_One week later._

_Troy_

I sat in the reception of silver lake home for depression of young children. I feel like I shouldn't be here the person I share a room with is a girl who suffered the same as me but in her biography she wrote that her name is Gabriella or Geeky Gabby as she was known at West High school I was supposed to go there I didn't tolerate people being called names or being lonely I know what west is like especially with that jerk Shaq Nelson I bet he was the one who called her that. Well let's get to that room and see if she really was Geeky as West High thought she was.

"Hey, Gabriella I am Troy Bolton you new roommate I know it's a little weird you sharing a room with a boy but believe me I'm super nice" Troy replied walking through the door fully with his 2 suitcases behind him.

"Oh My God are you the boy who goes to East High, your dad's the coach, no no no I can't share a room with you were enemies Troy your friends with my old friends Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Chad and Kelsi." Gabriella replied breaking down into sobs

"Hey Gabriella I don't care if were enemies you seem like a nice girl also who called you Geeky Gabby at West High I went to West Elementary and West Middle then I moved to East High, so help me god if it was Shaq Nelson I will personally kill him with my own hands" Troy replied clenching his fists

"Yes Troy it was the jerk Shaq Nelson but forget about him were here to get over depression how did your erm Parents pass?" Gabriella asked getting quieter

"I'd rather not talk about it sorry" Troy replied opening his suitcase and taking out his Photo frame of him, his parents (Jack and Lucille) and his Dog Jessi he unfortunately had to put Jessi in a housing home just like Gabriella had to do with Flossy

"Okay Troy I understand I have the same pain as you not only do I have no friends I have no parents and no dog" Gabriella said running out of the door to find the closest bathroom to dry her eyes

"Gabriella I didn't mean it like that" Troy said running back down the corridor after Gabriella he didn't mean to make her cry he just didn't want to talk about losing his parents it hurt him too much to even think about it, never mind talk about it

"It's okay Troy I'm fine just thinking about my parents makes me sad too" Gabriella said partly lying it did hurt her but she was willing to comfort him if only she would know so she could feel his pain

"Okay, I'll be in our room" troy said heading back to room 32 thinking about Gabriella she has long black wavy hair down too about mid back, lovely brown chocolate eyes and luscious lips that anyone would die to kiss, Troy was still daydreaming when Gabriella came back into the room tapped him on the shoulder and he fell backwards onto the bed light and broke out of his daydream

"What did you do that for?" Troy asked her

"You were standing there looking into nowhere licking your lips and you didn't do anything" Gabriella replied

"I was thinking" Troy replied dumbly

"Of Course, about whom?" Gabriella asked

"Someone," Troy replied hesitatingly

"Who? Just tell me come on Troy" Gabriella begged

"YOU!" Troy replied walking out the room to the basketball courts he passed earlier

Gabriella sat there and thought to her-self was Troy really thinking about her and licking his lips at her for that matter she thought he was pretty good looking with his Shaggy Dirty Blonde Hair, Dazzling Blue eyes and the amazing body you could see his six pack through his loose t-shirt, but could she really trust another boy after Shaq.


	3. Chapter 3

Something In Common.

Chapter 3

Hey, I started this at school but my school is so stupid and deleted my account UGH! So I got to start this chapter again I had over 10 chapters for this story wrote ugh I hate my school so glad I have left i am 16 and outta High School all alone :o anyways on with the Chapter.

Last Chapter:

"Yes Troy it was the jerk Shaq Nelson but forget about him were here to get over depression how your erm Parents pass did?" Gabriella asked getting quieter

"I'd rather not talk about it sorry" Troy replied opening his suitcase and taking out his Photo frame of him, his parents (Jack and Lucille) and his Dog Jessi he unfortunately had to put Jessi in a housing home just like Gabriella had to do with Flossy

"Okay Troy I understand I have the same pain as you not only do I have no friends I have no parents and no dog" Gabriella said running out of the door to find the closest bathroom to dry her eyes

"Gabriella I didn't mean it like that" Troy said running back down the corridor after Gabriella he didn't mean to make her cry he just didn't want to talk about losing his parents it hurt him too much to even think about it, never mind talk about it

"It's okay Troy I'm fine just thinking about my parents makes me sad too" Gabriella said partly lying it did hurt her but she was willing to comfort him if only she would know so she could feel his pain

"Okay, I'll be in our room" troy said heading back to room 32 thinking about Gabriella she has long black wavy hair down too about mid back, lovely brown chocolate eyes and luscious lips that anyone would die to kiss, Troy was still daydreaming when Gabriella came back into the room tapped him on the shoulder and he fell backwards onto the bed light and broke out of his daydream

"What did you do that for?" Troy asked her

"You were standing there looking into nowhere licking your lips and you didn't do anything" Gabriella replied

"I was thinking" Troy replied dumbly

"Of Course, about whom?" Gabriella asked

"Someone," Troy replied hesitatingly

"Who? Just tell me come on Troy" Gabriella begged

"YOU!" Troy replied walking out the room to the basketball courts he passed earlier

Gabriella sat there and thought to her-self was Troy really thinking about her and licking his lips at her for that matter she thought he was pretty good looking with his Shaggy Dirty Blonde Hair, Dazzling Blue eyes and the amazing body you could see his six pack through his loose t-shirt, but could she really trust another boy after Shaq.

This Chapter:

"Troy! Your Aunt is on the phone" Gabriella called out through the window

"She isn't my aunt she is my old nanny until i was 12. She is the closest thing i have to family she is called Alexis Diana Smith and she is 64 years old and was widowed two years ago" Troy replied picking the phone of Gabriella

"Hi Alexis, It's so good to hear from you, i haven't seen you since i was 12 which was 5 Years ago well almost i am 17 is 5 days" Troy replied smiling before hearing a short pause and a long beep on the other end of the line with a whole load of shouting noises and people screaming.

Troy's Face Paled Was He Losing another close family member

With Gabriella (she was searching around looking for a quiet place where she can read her book without being interrupted)

"Gabs wait up have you seen Troy?" a women in her 30's asked her

"Yeah he is up in my room why?" Gabriella seemed curious

"Well we have a woman on the phone downstairs called Alexis Diana Smith she was at the hospital and she was visiting a old family friend who flat lined and the phone cut off she didn't want Troy worrying can you bring him down please?" The women asked

"Sure thing" Gabriella said running off upstairs the find troy in a crumpled heap on the floor sobbing into a pillow

"Troy! Alexis is fine she was visiting a friend who flat lined she is on the office phone downstairs" Gabriella said picking up Troy and setting him on the bed getting a tissue off her bed and dried his eyes.

"Really?" Troy asked not believing Gabriella

"Yeah!" Gabriella replied as Troy sped out the room before stopping running back hugging Gabriella and kissing her on the cheek as a gesture of thank you

Gabriella was sitting there in ecstasy Troy Bolton has kissed her even if it was a cheek she loved it.

She was still sitting there with a hand to her cheek when Troy walked back into the room he sat on the floor infront of her as she still stared at nothing in particular.

"Hey Gabriella, what are you staring at?" Troy asked

"..." No Answer from Gabriella

"Gabs" He was starting to get worried

"..." No Answer Still, so Troy cracked open his water bottle flicking water on her face

"Colddddddd!" Gabriella shrieked as it hit her chest

"Finally!" Troy answered

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked

"Well, you decided to just stare at that wall for over a period of well since i got back which was 25 minutes ago, you may of been on longer i don't exactly know' Troy answered hugging Gabriella before saying 'Thank You!"

"For What?" Gabriella asked oblivious

"I Don't know just something tell me you did something very nice even though you don't know it, i i don't either but i will find out!" He promised before switching positions with her sitting next to her instead of opposite

"So how is Alexis then?" Gabriella asked

"She is fine, she was asking me if it would be okay that after i get out of here in 2 years i can look after a friend's son for her since her friend has just passed away in her will she leaves her son to me, i have no idea but i agreed, so yeah i am going to be an adoptive dad to little Thomas he is only 2 months old so Alexis is going to teach him through pictures I'm his dad, i asked about his actual dad and she just went silent, so i guess touchy subject" Troy answered not knowing how right he was

"Wow, that's cool i have always wanted a son, i think you'll be a great dad Troy, even though i don't know you very well, something tells me you are" Gabriella replied hugging him, like he did to her before just as a kind gesture

"We have lunch in 40 minutes what shall we play for 40 minutes?" Troy asked

"Err... 20 Question we can get to know each other better" Gabriella replied

"Okay, go first" Troy said smiling

"What is your favourite colour?" Gabriella asked

"Blue, Yours?" Troy replied

"Orange!" She replied smiling

"What's your birth name?" Troy asked mentally slapping him-self

"Ha-ha new one but it was Gabriella Esmeralda Montez, Yours?" She replied laughing after her question

"Troy Alexander Bolton' Her replied smiling

"Where is your home-town?" Gabriella asked she was curious

"Michigan, where are you from?" He asked curious himself

"I was born in Michigan, but i moved to California when i was 8, before my little sister Zoe was born she lived with my grand-parents ever since she was two" Gabriella replied

"So Your one of the sexy Michigan girls who went to Michigan Elementary and had Miss Brown all through Elementary?" Troy asked

"How'd You Know?" She asked

"I Was the little quiet boy, with the glasses" he answered pulling out the picture from 3rd Grade Gabriella standing at the front smiling and Troy a few stands behind smiling, Gabriella gasped as she saw it

"You still have this?" she asked

"Yeah, you were the prettiest is our whole Grade, i was miserable when you left so i kept it" He replied running his fingers over the photo-frame.

"Shall we start walking down we have 23 minutes left?" Gabriella asked knowing they would be waiting outside in the cold winter air

"Not really, we will be waiting, and it's cold" Troy said pointing out the obvious

"Thank You Einstein" Gabriella said

"I have a better idea if you're up for it" Troy said inching closer

"and what would that be?" Gabriella replied knowing moving forward herself

"This" Troy said before capturing her lips in a soft yes passionate kiss she replied gratefully as Troy ran his tongue along her lower lip she opened her mouth slightly and Troy darted his tongue in while holding her there, their tongues fought with each-other until, the need for air became evident.

**Well wat'cha think it isn't my best and it is super late, but i am in anticipation from waiting for news and don't all hate me cause it is late. Should Troy really become the dad of Thomas, and get Gabriella to be his adoptive mother??**


End file.
